


Spark

by Angryangryowl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High Heels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: Tosh's favourite outfit might be the light pink blouse and the grey pencil skirt. Jack might have noticed.





	Spark

She feels a little bolder, like this, crisp pink blouse, grey pencil skirt, tighter than she's used to across her backside. Reminding her, every time she moves. She looks good.

She used to dress like this more when she first started work at Lodmoor. Wear a suit, or at least something that required ironing. Eventually, maybe thankfully, she came to realise that management cared far more that she keep doing her job than dress too formally. And once she started stealing plans, then perhaps it was just as well to be a little plainer and not attract too much attention. Before it all went wrong. Before Jack rescued her…

A wolf whistle from Owen jolts her out of this particular train of thought.

'Going anywhere nice?’

'Just the kitchen…’ She blushes all the same, flattered, reassuring herself that he can't possibly know.

Even Jack pauses on his way past her desk, a broad palm coming to rest on her back as he bids her good morning, talks her through a few pages of translation, a bank of security cameras he'd really like 'brought under Torchwood control’. So, hacked. Neatly, so that nobody will notice them watching.

'But I don't need to tell you that..’

'Will do, Sir.’ she replies, a coy smile at him as she turns to the printer.

She can feel her eyes on her, tracing the lines of her back and thighs 'New outfit, Tosh?’

‘Just a few things I haven't worn in a while..’

He smiles warmly as she turns back to him with an armful of paperwork 'Well...You look wonderful, ma’am’

He knows, he must know, exactly what that does to her, the way her stomach flips. 

The day continues much the same, a weighty few pages of translation taking her past lunchtime, a sandwich at her desk, occasional bites between bouts of typing. The cameras prove trickier. Whoever operates the firewall to this particular bank of cameras has gotten wise. She can sidestep it, somehow. It's an absorbing few hours, and she doesn't give much thought to anything else, except perhaps Jack's warm hands on her, wishing them a little lower, a little tighter around her…

She has, she figures, much the same working relationship with Jack as everyone else at Torchwood. Which is to say, quite a lot of flirting, he never really stops. But he's appreciative, loving, and not just of the way she looks. There's still a bit of her that thrills every time he admires her work

It makes her that little bit more enthusiastic to show him her findings at the end of the day, carrying a slim volume of her findings to his office upstairs.

He has his arm just lightly around her, resting on her waist as she explains the last few access codes, how she sidestepped the firewall by using several of the protocols against themselves. How they'd never know they were there. There's a note of pride in her voice as she finishes, patting the paperwork into a neat pile.

'Outstanding work as always, don't think anyone could improve upon that, MI5 just don't know what they're missing…’

He sounds impressed, squeezing her gently a little tighter, loosening his grip like he's about to let go when she leans against him, into his side, the warmth and familiar comfort of his touch.

'Well, alright..’ he murmurs next to her ear, winding his arm around her to rest his palm on her belly, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

Her hand comes to rest over his on her belly, wondering if he can feel that flutter of nervous excitement in her stomach, how her pulse spikes, the warmth seeming to radiate through her. She tilts her chin up, his warm breath on her mouth, almost touching…

'Hey there, pretty girl…’

And then there's no way back, and she's kissing him, warm and decisive, his soft groan of approval making her knees weak. 

His arm on her waist wraps tighter around her, his fingers spreading wide over her belly, holding her close, the long, warm line of his body against her back. He cups her jaw as he kisses her, tender kisses until her lips part under his, until her body is arching back.

She's not quite expecting his response, his other hand firm between her shoulder blades, bending her forward enough so her hands are braced on the surface of the desk, a squeak of surprise giving way to a gasp as he shifts behind her, a hot spike of arousal through her as his hips align with hers, that gloriously warm, broad palm smoothing down the back of her shirt, over her backside, giving it a playful squeeze as he leans nearer to croon into her ear.

'You sure about this, darlin’? Because you know I can stop this any time you want. Just say the word…’ 

'No..’ her voice is a little higher, breathless, with his body on hers and his breath hot on her neck

'No?’ He shifts away just a little, hand still on her hip

'No, don't stop…’

His mouth is on her neck then, under her ear, frustratingly slow, greedy, open-mouthed kisses down her neck like he wants to eat her alive, the barest brush of teeth drawing a low moan from her. Of course she’d heard about Jack’s exploits, both from his own bragging and the numerous rumours that seem to drift in his wake. But this is somehow different, tender, deeply personal.

He kisses her forehead, her cheekbones, the tip of her nose as his hand slips up her body again, palm pressing into the curve of her breast as he thumbs open the first couple of her blouse buttons, his rough fingertip tracing a hem of scalloped lace.

'Want to know what I'm thinking? I'm sure you can figure it out…’

She giggles, surprising herself a little, earning an affectionate little squeeze from Jack.

'I want to know. But I think I'd prefer for you to tell me yourself..’

'Alright, that's fair. But after that, you tell me what's on your mind, okay?’

'Okay..’ She breathes, her head tipping forward as his hand slips into her blouse, cupping her breast as his thumb teases, far too gentle, over her nipple, her ribs heaving under his hands.

'Well….I was thinking about how long I've wanted you. Since you started here, I think. How much you do for everyone, how clever and sweet and beautiful you are...how I don't appreciate you enough. And I was wondering how you'd feel about me taking you to bed, showing you how I love you, exactly what I think of you. Or..’ he lets the word hang there a long moment, his other hand grazing over her hip ‘...we save that for another night, when we definitely won't be interrupted..’

His voice is hypnotic, syrup-thick and soft and deep against her ear. She wants to tell him she can't wait that long, not after this, not with the thick, hot ridge of his cock pressed against her-

'And I push your skirt up around your waist, bend you over my desk and take you, right now..’

'Jack…’ She pleads softly, her back arching, lifting her hips to rub against him.

'Like the sound of that, sweetheart?’

'Please’

His hand smooths lower over the crisp fabric of her skirt, fingertips finding the hem and stroking over her knee, cupping it in his palm. There's something about that, the size of his hands around her slim legs, slipping up over her thigh, until his thumb finds the hem of her underwear, the tips of his fingers finding that slight damp spot on the front of her knickers, right down between her legs, and rubbing slowly over it, tracing slick folds through the fabric 

'Oh, Toshiko…’ He sounds almost awed, appreciative, tracing the lines of her through the thin cotton, nuzzling just under her ear, sparks and goosebumps in his wake.

She twists in his arms, because even pressed against her back, it's not quite the same. Her arm winds around his neck, reaching for him, pulling him near for a kiss, a bright rush of affection for him in her chest.

Humming in pleasure, he leans in, wrapping his arm around her waist, the first couple of affectionate brushes of their lips melting into something else entirely, heated and a little desperate as he nudges her back until she's sitting on the desk, wood polished and worn smooth over the years against her bare thighs. He nudges her knees apart with his own, eyes running down over her, blouse unfastened, hair mussed, skirt pushed up around her waist, kiss-bitten lips and eyes dark with want.

'You…’ he murmurs, punctuating with a kiss, sucking ever so softly on her bottom lip ‘..are gorgeous. I don't tell you enough..’

His hand slips over her hip, tugging her underwear down a little at one side 'May I..?’

She nods, biting her lip, expecting him to just pull them to her knees, let her kick them off, but he slides them carefully down her legs, pausing to slip her heels off, cradling her foot in his hand as he kisses her instep, her knee, standing back between her legs and kissing her, the slightly rough wool of his trousers brushing her inner thighs.

'I know...you get this a lot..’ she looks up at him, meeting those beautiful eyes, cornflower blue, she thinks 'But you're beautiful too. Strong and gorgeous and brave…’

'Well shucks, Tosh, you're gonna make me blush’ he grins, fading a little as she presses forward, bolder, running her fingers over the front of his trousers, tracing the ridge of his hard cock until his composure drops and his lips part. Until he's kissing her again, hungrily, until they've pulled loose his belt and braces and the fastenings of his trousers between them, and she's gently tugged his shorts aside.

'Arn’t you just a sight for sore eyes?’ He almost purrs, leaning forward, brushing aside the folds of her skirt which have gathered in her lap, the tips of his fingers finding her slick with want as he murmurs into her neck 'Naughty computer scientist slash engineering genius...now that's a new one even on me, but I have to say I kinda love it…’

She hasn't realised she's been biting her lip until now, until she releases it around a low moan, her fingers closing around the hot, velvety skin of his cock, pressed to her inner thigh.

She hears his breath hitch, his hand a little tighter around her waist.

'Now this won't do…’ he tugs her forward, right to the edge, teasing her entrance with a fingertip.

'Please, Jack..’ 

He clearly has no qualms about teasing her,making her beg, but always seems satisfied when she finally does, his fingers slipping into her, groaning against her ear 'God, you're good…’

She can't help it, whimpering in pleasure with her cheek pressed to his, whole body singing, her back arching as his thumb brushes over the swollen bump of her clit. Her hand finds a steady rhythm, stroking his gorgeous thick cock as he fingers her.

'So naughty…’ he croons to her, praising, admiring, sucking softly at a spot just below her ear 'I should have done this a long time ago.’

'You wanted to?’ She can't help but seem a little surprised. Jack is over six foot of pure flirtation and inuendo, but she's never really considered the fact that he thinks her in any way special, beyond doing her job. 

'Oh yeah…’ He kisses her cheek, leaning closer to whisper low in her ear, the teasing brush of his thumb drawing a whimper from her 'When I see you first thing in the morning, at your desk, all prim and proper, typing, drinking your coffee…’

Her heart quickens, her brain already formulating several wonderful places this scenario might end. His breathing is noticeably heavier, cradling her close, peppering kisses over her pulse point as he talks.

‘..And some days I think about it. Sitting in front of you, wouldn't want to disturb your work of course. Wouldn't wanna mess with genius..but you must know how hot you are. The glasses. Your hair all neat, concentrating on something most people couldn't even fathom. I just want to bury my face between those gorgeous thighs. Tease you through your jeans. 'Til you were pulling my hair, 'til you wanted me. I could stay there all morning, going down on you…’

She can imagine it, the hot press of his mouth through the thick denim, dampening the fabric with the steady roll of his tongue, until she can't stand it, until she’s sat, bare arse and thighs against her seat, not quite concentrating on the tap of her keyboard, the glowing letters on screen. Not with his mouth, greedy and wet between her legs, lapping and sucking, rude, wet sounds, breathing in the sweet, heady musk of her, his wide, warm palms spreading her legs….

'But that's for another day, huh?’ he’d smiling, bastard, against her cheek 'For now…’ he croons, like he doesn't care, and he’s not hard, flushed and leaking in her hand ‘..I think I should make good on my promise, sweetheart. Over the desk..’

She slips her heels back on, her knees still jelly, compensating a little for their height difference. 

He grins, gives her arse a playful swat as she bends forward. Rough hands silde her skirt up around her waist, pulling her back to grind her hips, shamelessly, against him, mouth against the back of her neck, voice almost a growl 'God, I love you..’

'You too…’ She realises in the haze that it's true. Blindly, devotedly, hopelessly. His voice is like electricity through her, crackling through her synapses, arching her spine. 'I love you, Jack. Please, darling-’

He pulls away, just for a second, and she moans at the loss. But then there's the telltale rip of foil, and he presses close again, his length rubbing slick between her folds as he nudges her forward, her cheek almost touching the worn wood.

He eases into her so slowly she wants to berate him for teasing her, but she can't summon the words, not with his hand on her belly, easing her back, until she's so deliciously full she can't think beyond 'Oh God..’ 

'Well, close…’ he whispers behind her, his other hand planted on the surface at her hip, hemming her in, making her wait, until he finally begins to rock his hips, too slow, this is no time for gentle and heartfelt, there's something blisteringly raw and urgent about this, her hips grinding back against his impatiently.

He laughs softly, in a way that makes her want to bite him, sensing her waning patience 'Tell me what you want?’

'Stop talking. Hold me down…’ she bites back a whine at the next snap of his hips 'And fuck me.’

'A girl after my own heart…’ he murmurs as he leans forward, pinning her wrist, the tension in her shoulder just the right side of painful as he ‘..like that, sweetheart?’

'Yes…’

He shoves her against the desk then, filling her with a sharp snap of his hips, frustrated, eventually drawing her knee up to rest on the edge, this new angle making them both cry out, his fingers digging into her hip.

He sets a punishing pace, greedy and rough and all-consuming, drawing a loud and wanton moan from her.

'Knew you’d be like this…greedy, impatient, God damn gorgeous…’ he murmurs, breath hitching. They're both already so strung-out, giddy from each other, the tight heat of her arousal tightening and swelling within her, feeling gloriously full and loved.

'More…’ she whimpers 'Don’t stop..’ 

'I’m not..’ He pulls her roughly back against him, his hand sliding down from her hip over her belly, low between her legs, fingertips rubbing over the slick, swollen bud of her clit until she's nearly sobbing with it.

'Jack, I can't…’

'So don't. Come for me, sweetheart..’

Her back arches, grinding into the heel of his hand until her knees give way, until her climax erupts through her, sudden, searing heat and colour and a breathless moan of his name.

He's there to catch her of course, rocking slowly through it with her, and a few moments later, groaning, shivering, as his own release washes over him, clinging close to her until they are both finally spent, sticky and giggling, for no reason at all.

He scoops her up in his arms, when they finally pull apart, kisses her tenderly and carries her the the armchair in the corner. It seems chillier now, sweat cooling on both of them. 

He settles with her across his lap, curled in his arms beneath a well-washed wool blanket that had been over the back of the chair 'Is this alright?’

She can't find too many words. But she nuzzles close into the bare skin of his chest, her hand coming to rest on his stomach 'This is...wonderful. You're wonderful.’

'You're pretty wonderful yourself, Toshiko. And I'm always going to be here. Whenever you need me…’

She hums happily, content in the safe cocoon of his arms, lulled by the slowing, reassuring thud of his heart.

'I’ve missed this. The cuddling, afterwards..’ he says, almost to himself, after a few moments.

'Me too…’

He kisses her forehead 'Pair of saps, the two of us…’

'Do you mind sappy?’

'Not at all. I could get used to sappy.’


End file.
